


The Beginning Of The End

by Aberrant_Quill



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Dragon Age: II SPOILERS, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Origins Spoilers, Eventual Lemon, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Serious, If you are NOT okay with spoilers for the listed games DO NOT READ, Journal Entries, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Mild canon divergence, Multi, NSFW Scenes In Later Chapters, Non-Canonical Scenes, Non-Graphic Descriptions Of Aforementioned Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Play the games or watch the walkthroughs if you don't want to have certain things SPOILED, Semi-graphic violence, The Game Is Just A Template, eventual erotica, non-canonical timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberrant_Quill/pseuds/Aberrant_Quill
Summary: Meet Xaria Trevelyan - the fraternal twin to Xander Trevelyan, and daughter to ser Edgar and madame Veronica Trevelyan.She was swept away at the tender age of seven, just before her eighth name day, and stuffed into a Circle Tower in Ostwick for coming into her magic in a somewhat volatile manor. Having lived most of her life in the Ostwick Tower, what will she do when everything falls away out from under her? With her sense of normality gone, she is thrusted into a world of danger, death, and corruption. Her life is spinning out of control, and there isn't much she can do about it.After all, what can you do when your title changes from "Murderer of the Holy Divine" to "Andraste's Herald" in just a few short hours?
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Original Male Character(s), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor - Female Mage Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford, Mage Trevelyan/Cullen Rutherford, Mentions Of Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, Morrigan/Male Surana (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Male Warden, mentions of Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 1





	1. Introductions

As the chapter title indicates, this will be a simple introduction.

This is not mandatory to read by any means, but it will help out a lot when more chapters are uploaded. Feel free to look back and reference this whenever you need it!

Let me explain the tag " _The Game Is Just A Template"_ as it'll be helpful if you know what I mean.  
While the story itself follows the basic outline of "Dragon Age: Inquisition", there are many moments to where the actual canonical sequences diverge. Some things happen earlier in this story than they do in the game itself, and some reactions are different. It's easy to see that this follows the main events of "Dragon Age: Inquisition", but I've added my own personal flare to some things. I'll be playing through the game as I write and update these chapters, and some things (mostly in the beginning and during major plot points) will be taken directly from the game itself. But, don't worry - this isn't a 100%, complete retelling of the game and the events that ensue in it!

**╔═════════════════╗**

**Timeline - Canon Divergence**

**╚═════════════════╝**

**9:12 Dragon -** Ser Edgar Trevelyan and Madame Veronica Trevelyan are married. Jaric [yar-ick] Trevelyan, their son, is conceived and born later that year.

 **9:13 Dragon -** Jaric, their son, passes in the middle of the night. He was born sickly, and although it was expected, the couple are still heart broken.

 **9:18 Dragon -** Ser Edgar and Madame Veronica have attempted to couple another child since 9:15 Dragon. This year they are successful and Veronica births not one child, but two. A fraternal set of twins. The male is named Xander, and the female is named Xaria. Both children are healthy and were named after Edgar's late father, Xavier.

 **9:26 Dragon -** Xaria comes into her magic, and is quickly sent to the Ostwick Circle. She set the family stables on fire under mysterious circumstances.

 **9:30 Dragon -** The Fifth Blight begins and is quickly ended thanks to the extreme help of Dosheil Surana; Alistair Theirin is placed as King, ruling aside Queen Anora.

 **9:32 Dragon -** A man by the name of Addam Hawke is quickly becoming (in)famous within Kirkwall. Trouble is brewing, and he seems to be at the center of it all.

 **9:37 Dragon -** The infamous Kirkwall Rebellion begins and soon ends with Anders, an ex Warden, blowing up the Chantry. His life is taken by Addam Hawke after the incident.

 **9:40 Dragon -** Due to a Mage Uprising, Circles fall across Thedas. The Conclave is called to order, and soon ends in tragedy. Divine Justinia is killed.

 **9:40 Dragon -** Xaria Trevelyan survives the blast at the Conclave, and her title quickly changes from "Murderer" to "Herald".

 **9:41 Dragon -** Haven falls, and Xaria survives this somehow. Skyhold is rediscovered, and Xaria is hailed as the Inquisitor.

 **9:43 Dragon -** The battle is finally over, and Corypheus is finally defeated. Months later, the new Divine is crowned.

 **9:44 Dragon -** The Exalted Council is called into place.

**╔═════════════════╗**

**Xaria - Information**

**╚═════════════════╝**

Since I suck butt at art, I'm going to describe Xaria to the best of my abilities.

 **Physical Appearance:** Xaria is roughly an average looking woman. She's stands at 5 feet and 5 inches tall (165 cm), making her a bit below average for current human standards. She's also rather curvaceous, as life in the circle didn't exactly encourage sword training or anything of the such. Trekking up and down the stairs, and wielding her Staff during mandatory training has given her a bit of muscle, though. In later chapters, it is questioned as to why she hasn't lost weight. Reasoning is genetics, along with her being fairly active in the Circle, and maintaining weight due to food consumption. Though her true weight is never revealed, I imagine her to be between 150 to 165 pounds (68 to 75 kilograms). Physically, she carries her weight well. She's buxom with broad shoulders and even broader hips, and in later chapters, it's revealed that she has quite the nice rump as well. Xaria, much like her twin brother, has deep brown hair that is akin to an oaken color. With naturally tan skin and a face full of freckles she is not ugly by any means, but she also isn't outlandishly beautiful. Her eyes are the only "different" thing about her. Both her and her brother have green eyes - Xaria's eyes are a lighter shade while Xanders are a deeper shade. Both have central heterochromia, meaning that there is a light "golden" ring around the pupil of their eyes.

 **Mentality:** Turbulent Advocate || INFJ-T (test taken here <https://www.16personalities.com/infj-personality>)  
Xaria is often described as a meek, mild mannered woman, and while that description can be correct under certain instances, it is mostly wrong.   
When the extremely private woman opens up to her companions, they mostly describe her as: creative, insightful, intelligent, determined, passionate, and altruistic. While that is true, hardly anyone sees those traits in her due to her extremely private nature. Under extreme scrutiny, she can be seen as an all-to-sensitive perfectionist that struggles with her own, hidden issues. These are just the traits that are most blatant, and some can only be discovered upon reading her story.

 **Magic (and Non-Magic) Specialties  
**Primal Magic: Primal Magic is categorized as having an adept knowledge over electrical, fire, and ice spells. While Xaria has a great deal of knowledge over all three of these magical classes, she mainly studies electrical magic and ice magic. These two classes happen to be her favourite, and are the ones she mainly uses on the battlefield. With that being said, she does actively use a few, specially picked, fire spells.  
Fade Walking: While under the wing of Solas, she began to walk to Fade in a similar manor that he does. With that being said, he helped her in the ways of the Rift Mage, and she is grateful that he was able to teach her (almost) everything he knows about the Fade.  
Alchemy: While being locked away for so long in the Ostwick Circle, Xaria kept herself busy by reading books on Botany and many other things. With that knowledge, she found herself delving into alchemical mixes, and has been able to craft potions, tonics, and a few grenades. Her true specialty, though lies in potions.  
History: Along with Botany books, Xaria also found herself drifting towards Historical Books (and some fictional books). She is well versed on Orlesian politics, Tevinter culture, and Ferelden culture.

**╔═════════════════╗**

**Xaria - Age**

**╚═════════════════╝**

**9:40 Dragon**  
When the Conclave is called into action (12th month, Haring), Xaria is merely 22 years of age.   
Haven is founded and made base of operation in the early days of Haring.

 **9:41 Dragon**  
Haven is destroyed this year, and was the base of operations for nearly a year.  
Haven is desolated during the early days of Firstfall, shortly after Xaria's 23rd name day.

 **9:41 Dragon  
**Skyhold is founded nearly a month after Haven's destruction. The pilgrimage is finished near the start of Haring.

 **9:42 Dragon**  
Xaria investigates many places, such as the Arbor Wilds, Exalted Plains, and more. Her 24th name day takes place.

 **9:43 Dragon**  
It takes well over a year until they finally defeat Corypheus during Solace. The new Divine is declared on the first of Harvestmere, shortly after Xaria's 25th name day.

 **9:44 Dragon**  
The Exalted Council is called into action during late Bloomingtide. Xaria is married, and is still 25.

**╔═════════════════╗**

**Others - Age**

**╚═════════════════╝**

**Cassandra** is in her mid 30's when everything starts to unravel. By the time the Exalted Council is called she is in her late 30's and is almost 40. Despite pestering from a few other characters, her exact age is never revealed.

 **Varric** , when first meeting Hawke, is in his late 20's or very early 30's. By the time the Exalted Council is called he is in his early 40's.

 **Solas's** age is quite the enigma. His age almost shifts, and some days he looks younger, and other days, when he is stressed, he looks far older. At the beginning of the end he claims he is nearing his 40th year, putting him at around 44 years old at the time of the Exalted council. Though with everything he has lied about people speculate that he was far older than he claimed to be.

 **Blackwall** is considered to be around his early 50's at the start of the game. As things unravel and people learn the truth it is revealed that he is in his late 30's. When the Exalted Council is called he is in his early 40's.

 **The Iron Bull** never really revealed his age, having had avoided all conversations around the topic. Due to his experience and appearance he is around his late 30's to early 40's when everything begins. When the Exalted Council is called he is believed to be in his mid to late 40's.

 **Sera** never really speaks about her age, but she is believed to be right around Xaria's age during everything. She is in her very early 20's when everything begins, and is in her mid 20's when the Exalted Council is called.

 **Vivienne** skirts around the topic of age quite a lot. She is youthful yet skilled, so what is her true age? It is believed that she is in her mid 20's at the beginning of everything, and is nearing her 30's when the Exalted Council is called.

 **Dorian** is not ashamed of his age, and tends to flaunt the fact of how "amazingly dashing" he looks to be 33 years old. When the Exalted Council is called into action he is around 37 years old.

 **Cole** is.. Old. He is a spirit, but he is an innocent one. The body of the young man he inhabits is around 20 years old. He never really seems to age despite four years having passed by the time the Exalted Council is called.

 **Cullen** isn't as old as he looks. He took his Templar vows at the age of 18, and is still that age when the Blight took over Ferelden. At the start of Inquisition he is roughly 27 years old. When the Exalted Council is called into action he is in his early 30's.

 **Leliana** is in her mid 30's when the Inquisition is first formed. When the Exalted Council is called she is in her very early 40's.

 **Josephine** , much like Vivienne, skirts around the topic of her age. Typically she'd ignore anyone that asked the question, though due to pestering, she reveals that she is 26 years old when the Inquisition is first formed. When the Exalted Council is called she is in her early 30's.

 **Addam Hawke** is 28 years old when Anders destroys the Chantry in Kirkwall. When the Inquisition is formed he is 29. When the Exalted Council is called into action he is around 33 years old.

 **Morrigan** is in her early 30's when she finally joins the Inquisitions rank and file. She is in her mid 30's when the Exalted Council is called into action.

 **Dosheil Surana** is believed to be in his mid early 30's during the time of Inquisition. He is pushing 40 when the Exalted Council is called into action.

 **Kieran** is around 12 years old when he joins the Inquisition with his mother. When the Exalted Council is called into action he is around 15.


	2. When The Sky Bled Green

_When the sky bled green_

_Everyone could hear **their** screams:_

_The foolish._

_The hopeful._

_And the damned._

* * *

The stagnant air around her did not waft or move; there was no breeze, no life, no nothing. A queer familiarity of her surroundings left her troubled as she forced herself upwards, resting only on her hands and knees. Her previously foggy vision was becoming clearer, and as she lifted a hand to her head she winced. She brought her hand in front of her, and despite the dampness that was clearly felt on the pads of her fingers, there was no blood. With racing thoughts and unsteady movements Xaria forced herself to her feet and took a few tentative steps.

Her abdomen was sore, and as she wrapped an arm around her own waist, a wave of nausea hit her. The sudden stench of smoldered, burnt flesh permeated the still air, and it took everything in her to not vomit up the rations she had previously ate; the feeling was only intensified by her dry mouth and dizziness. She continued her trek, and began to walk in no particular direction. She was unsure of what to do, and with a racing mind it suddenly hit her - it appeared as if she was in the fade. That should've been impossible, right? She was rather sure that she wasn't dead, but she truly didn't know at this point. She pressed onwards, and the crunching stone beneath her boots was the only thing that filled her ears for what felt like hours. And then a voice rang out clearly. She was beside herself - she didn't know if it was a demon or some other being from the fade, but as of now, it was her only hope.

She picked her pace up and ran in the direction of the voice, and suddenly a strange skittering sound came from behind her. She turned her head and used her hand to force the hair from her eyes.

"Oh- Oh no. No, no, no-"

She repeated the mantra to herself when she saw the large, grotesque spiders begin to make their way towards her. The creatures were churning, skin splitting before knitting itself together once more. Their shapes were constantly seeming to change in the low light, morphing, their skin splitting at the seams before stretching and growing outwards from the thorax. She swallowed thickly which caused her throat to vex her more so, and although her legs protested -along with her lungs- she pushed herself, running towards the voice faster and harder. The sheer white appearance of a woman was becoming clear to her, and although she was only a few dozen feet away, she still could not make out the appearance that rested within the almost blinding light. The only issue now is that the being was positioned above her, seemingly floating on a rocky outcrop with its hands reached out to her, as if to help her. Xaria scrambled onto the rocks, giving a haphazard kick behind her. The sole of her boot was met with resistance before the creature morphed around her foot, a sickening squelch escaping the thing as it tried to knit its flesh back around her foot. The creature was attempting to drag her down as she forced herself up the rocks; the beings hands were almost within reach. She stretched her arms outwards, and as soon as her own fingertips made contact with the being a hot, searing pain shot through her. Her own flesh felt as if it were being pulled apart, only to be forced back together through some means of magic. She was briefly aware of falling onto her knees, and as she heard the shouts of other people near her, she collapsed, her vision being lost behind a white veil.

•• ━━━━━━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━━━━━━ ••

The Temple of Sacred Ashes had been devastated in the unknown, magical blast. What was once a tall, elegant temple was now in shambles, and people were scattered. A smaller rift had formed on the edge of what used to be a small stone outcropping, and the damnable thing was sputtering as if another horrid creature would come crawling from it in a matter of seconds. Everyone waited with baited breath, and a dozen soldiers were already on their way to surround it.

With every sputter and screech the soldiers would all flinch as they had prepared for the worst. The green light that made the rift was ebbing and flowing in a spastic manor; it would hold long enough to give the soldiers a false sense of reprieve, only to flare back up randomly. They were all wary.

"Men, do not falter. Anything that comes out of that must be killed! The temple has already been laid to waste by _something_ _!_ Whatever comes out of that can't be wor-"

The mans words were cut short as the breach began to sputter and flare back to life once more, though this time it was different. The damnable thing acted 

Got a new laptop. Can't save this so lemme just... Post this to get the new one up and running. We be back to work on this in a jiffy! Love you guys in the most platonic of ways <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be published! Some family issues cropped up, but are mostly settled now! Everyone's in good health, so hopefully nothing happens.  
> Any and all comments (criticism, compliments, general thoughts) are welcomed! Let me know what you guys thought, if you enjoyed the chapter, and where I could improve!  
> Have a nice day, ink drops <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's the basic layout and timeline of everything that happens within the story! This will be useful to look back on in later chapters if you're ever confused or wondering about someone's age within the story.  
> I know this doesn't cover a lot, but it's still useful information. As of today (August 03, 2020) the next chapter should be posted sometime tomorrow!  
> Questions and feedback are welcomed, Ink Drops!
> 
> (Yes. My fanbase will be called Ink Drops. "Aberrant" means "strange". And a Quill is a writing utensil. Without the ink, the quill (me) would be useless. You guys are the ones that give me the drive and energy to do this stuff!)


End file.
